


Look Ahead

by rabidsamfan



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heyes thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Ahead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stuffwelike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffwelike/gifts).



What would it be like, he wondered sometimes, to be able to go into town and tell the world that his name was Hannibal Heyes? To not have to look over his shoulder for sheriffs or posses or irate bankers with pitchforks? Better, hopefully.

But then he'd look over at his cousin and know that as long as Kid Curry had a reputation as a fast draw there'd be young punks comin' along set to prove themselves that fraction of a hair faster. And how did you get free of a thing like that?

They'd be Smith and Jones forever.


End file.
